Aku Blues
by IanTheProtagonist
Summary: As you all know, this plot involves a hero named Ian Isberto who is about save his girlfriend named Blossom from the evils of Aku.


**"Aku Blues"**

Illustrated by Ian Isberto (known as ian2x4)

Written by Joe Foster (known as Anemiking)

* * *

**Note:** I do not own this story because all credit goes to my friend named Joe Foster (known as Anemiking).

* * *

One day, Blossom and Ian Isberto were enjoying a picnic on a tall hill. They leaned closer together, about to kiss when...BOOM! Out of nowhere, Aku comes! Ian jumped up and exclaimed, "Aku!" Aku let out an ever so evil and thunderous laugh! He grabbed Blossom and mocked Ian harshly. Ian leaped up and attempted to kick Aku, but, when he kicked, Aku vanished!

"Don't worry, Blossom!" Ian shouted into the sky. "I'll save you!" Ian reached into his pocket and grabbed a device, it had several buttons, and beside each button was a name. Two in particular he had in sight: 'Rikaton' and 'Samurai Jack'. His finger went to the Rikaton button, and, before he pressed it, lightning flashed and Rikaton appeared. "Rikaton?" Ian said. "Yeah?" Rikaton replied. "Where'd you come from?" Ian asked. "I was just at the house, I had just finished breakfast: waffles, eggs, bacon, maple syrup, apple juice, beef patties, apple slices covered in sugar and cinnamon set it lemon juice for a while then rolled in crumbs and baked for precisely 12 minutes, not to mention FRIED apple fries, cheese grits and honey baked ham! Oh, it was just marvelous!" Rikaton replied. "I didn't ask for the menu, Rikaton..." Ian said. Rikaton smiled. Ian pressed the Samurai Jack button and in 5 minutes, Samurai Jack appeared. "Listen up, Blossom has been kidnapped by Aku, we need something to track Aku and find out where Blossom is!" Ian said. "Sasuke has a tracking device, if you have a DNA sample from Blossom, like a hair strand, he will be able to track her," Rikaton said, "I'll ring him up." Rikaton used the GSF Communicator to contact Sasuke, he commanded Sasuke to come with his tracking device immediately. And, he did. "What's the problem?" Sasuke asked. "Aku has kidnapped B-" Ian started. "Hold it! I know where this is going..." Sasuke said as he brought out the device. "Hand me a DNA sample," Sasuke commanded. Ian saw a lock of hair from Blossom on the ground. He handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke scanned the DNA sample. "Found her," he said.

"Where is she?" Ian asked. "Not far from here, there is a cave entrance, as shown by my 3D world rendering on the device, and inside, fire. It's Aku's Lair. He has Blossom trapped in what seems to be a giant bird-cage," Sasuke said. "Aku is a very predictable foe, and, to him, we are predictable, so, he is really UNPREDICTABLE," Samurai Jack said.

"You know, Jack...you are the only person to make something so crazy sound wise..." Rikaton said.

"We must hurry! We must save Blossom!"

...2 HOURS LATER...

They arrived at a cave entrance. They quickly entered. It was around 108 degrees in there, and everyone was sweating, except Rikaton. There was a pit of fire, and around it was wood, in a square shape, like a boardwalk. And, at the top, hanging from the ceiling, was Blossom in a birdcage with an enchanted lock on it. "Blossom!" Ian exclaimed. He leaped to the cage. Then, Aku roses from the fire and slapped Ian back to the ground. "Fool! Blossom is mine! She will be Queen of Evil and I shall dip her in the fire of forever suffering and transform her into what I am!" Aku shouted.

"Let her go!" Ian commanded. "I'll let her go...when Hell freezes over, Satan gives free sleigh rides and he and Jesus have a snowball fight, which is...lemme see...NEVER!" Aku replied in a boisterous voice. "The lock is enchanted, so, only my strength can break it. Ian, Jack, you keep Aku busy. Leave Blossom to me..." Rikaton said. Jack and Ian fought against Aku and Rikaton leaped to the Cage and broke the lock with his strength, which set Blossom free. Rikaton, along with the help of Blossom, pushed Aku into the fire and Blossom used Ice Breath to freeze the fire, thus, destroying Aku! Though his souls resides now in Hell, which is punishment to us humans, but bliss to those as of Aku. Blossom fell from the sky (purposely) and into Ian's arms. "Oh, Ian!" she said. They both closed their eyes and kissed.

Rikaton smiled and said, "Aah, young love. I remember when Riley and I were like that."

The End


End file.
